Three's a Crowd
by Offin
Summary: Julia was blind, but she was far from deprived when it came to life's many pleasures. Julia x Conrad x Adalbert (One-shot, smut, three-some, the works.)


Julia was blind, but she was far from deprived when it came to life's many pleasures.

Of those pleasures were two men: Conrart Weller and Adalbert Von Grantz. She didn't need eyesight to see that both of them loved her, however, what they didn't know was that she longed for them, too.

Which put her in the situation she was in now.

It was past midnight and she was in her bedroom within the Wincott Manor. All the lights in the room were dark save for the fireplace. Not that Julia noticed, other than the warmth it gave. She sat on her bed, her legs crossed and her hands in her lap as if she was attending an important dinner, rather than sitting naked on her bed.

Before her stood both Conrart and Adalbert.

She could hear the rustle of cloth as Conrart fidgeted and thought his nervous nature was cute.

"If you wish to leave, I won't keep you." she said softly, "You can return to your duties and I'll think nothing of it."

Adalbert snorted at that, "If he wanted to leave- he wouldn't be here. Would you, brat?"

Conrart was stuck between a rock and a hard place- but he stood his ground.

"I don't mind being of service, but I'm curious as to why you chose _me_ and not someone more..."

Adalbert laughed, taking his cloak off and putting it on a chair nearby. " _More noble? More suitable?_ Julia- please explain yourself to this clueless boy."

Julia only smiled and held her hand out into empty, open space. It took half a minute- but she finally felt Conrart's warm, calloused fingers slide over hers as he held her hand. She could feel him trembling faintly and it made her want to laugh.

Surely he wasn't a virgin...?

"You're perfect, Conrart. I've thought for a long time about what I wanted for my engagement present. When I finally made up my mind, Adalbert shouted until he nearly fainted." Adalbert huffed and she giggled.

"But he's a good man and he'll be a good husband. In the end, he agreed to give me what I had asked for - which is this."

" _This-_ " Conrart said, sounding as if he might actually faint, "For us to.. _to..._ "

'Julia the White' didn't necessarily mean Julia the Pure.

She felt Adalbert's heavy steps approach them, one of his hands landed on Conrart's shoulder with a dull 'thump' that vibrated all the way through his arm to her fingertips.

"Take your boots off, Weller."

Julia felt her heartbeat quicken at the command as Conrart let go of her hand so he could shakily undo the laces on his boots. He must have been fumbling horribly because Adalbert suddenly lost his patience and with a _'tsk!'_ he spun Conrart around, pushing him down on the bed so that he was seated next to her.

She absently tucked her hair behind her ear as she heard Adalbert kneel to unlace Conrart's boots himself.

Julia then reached her hand out and gently laid it on Conrart's cheek... Just as she had suspected: his cheeks were burning, flushed from embarrassment.

"I..." Conrart was trying to speak, but the words were difficult to form. Adalbert stood, tossing the boots aside.

" _I don't know what to say..._ " Conrart whispered breathlessly as Julia laced her arms around his left side, and pressed her chest to his arm. "Mmm..? Then don't say anything." She smiled her sweetest smile and felt him relax under her touch.

"A-alright.."

She could hear Adalbert's heavy breathing, her fiance was so cute. He was jealous but at the same time, he wanted her to be happy. That... and he was probably interested in participating, too.

When she'd told Adalbert what she wanted a few months back it had caused the man to throw a violent tantrum. He had called Lord Weller every derogatory term under the sun. However, she'd been patient and over time, the idea must have grown on him. She could tell now that her fiance was anticipating this as well and it made her feel proud and thankful.

He was mature enough to know what this meant to her and to allow it.

Adalbert must have signaled Conrart to stand because she felt him get to his feet and approach the other, who started to undo Conrart's uniform.

"I can do it-" he said before being silenced by a hard look.

 _Adalbert was undressing him..._

Conrart looked back at Julia, he could barely breath as he watched her soft lips, smiling at them. Julia's pendant hung around her neck, the cord was long enough that the polished stone rested comfortably between her breasts. She played with it while she waited.

Adalbert's hands were warm and much larger than his own as they slid over his bare chest and began working on his belt. He couldn't hide how much the man's touch was arousing him even though adrenaline coursed through his veins, he was still getting hard. Adalbert took notice immediately and gave him a smirk that Conrart wanted to punch right off of his face.

But Julia was soft, her curves looked impossibly smooth and supple. Just by looking at her, he ached. He couldn't deny how much he loved her and lusted for her touch.

"Look at you," Adalbert said softly- but with a mocking tone to his voice. "All _grown up._ "

Conrart flushed, his ears burned as he glared at Adalbert.

That's right... Julia and Adalbert were both practically his mother's age. He remembered seeing Adalbert Von Grantz at events and festivals when he was only a child. Back then, the man had towered over his older brother Gwendal and even now Adalbert was a half a foot taller than himself.

He was inexperienced compared to the both of them and it made Conrart feel impossibly young.

" _Adalbert._ " Julia chided, causing the larger man to shrug while pushing Conrart's naked form towards the bed. He then slowly undressed himself as he watched Julia coax Conrart to sit next to her, taking his face in her hands.

They shared what Adalbert hoped was their first kiss as he tossed aside his heavy boots and belt.

He watched as Conrart's arm slid around her back, pressing her to him and how he leaned heavily into the kiss- his free hand caressing Julia's face as she giggled at him. He was very passionate and both Adalbert and Julia could easily tell he had longed for this.

Adalbert felt cold even with the warmth of the fireplace, so he approached them, reaching out to grab Conrart's hand, tearing it away from her face and placing it on his cock instead. Conrart's hand flinched as if he'd been burned as he tried to jerk his hand away but Adalbert held it in place, forcing his palm to press against his hardening length.

The look on Conrart's face was priceless.

Julia must not have noticed what was happening because she laid her head on his shoulder and traced her fingers across Conrart's arm- until both of their hands met on the same spot on Adalbert's body. She smiled deviously upon realizing what Adalbert was doing.

She kissed Conrart's neck and laced their fingers together- making Conrart's hand grasp Adalbert's length as she gently began to stroke her lover.

Conrart closed his eyes and preoccupied every other part of himself with Julia as she did this- trying to forget what his hand was doing. Her breasts were perfect, soft and smooth and had the most delicious weight to them. He used his free hand to play with them, tweaking her nipples and making her gasp in between their kisses.

Adalbert watched them with lust. Their hands played with his cock while Julia's fingers would ghost over his stomach every now and then, petting him, reminding him she hadn't forgotten about him. It reached a point where Adalbert couldn't take any more- so he wrapped his large hands around Julia's waist and pulled her into a standing position, so he could grasp the back of her head and kiss her deeply.

He would show this whelp how to properly kiss a woman.

He ran his hands over her curves, making her sigh as she leaned into him, kissing her breathless before scooping her up and playfully tossing her onto the bed, making her laugh.

"Adalbert?" She said, hearing nothing but silence. "Conrad?"

Conrart and Adalbert had locked eyes. She couldn't see it, but she could feel tension between the two men.

"Yes?" Adalbert said finally and Julia let herself relax into the comforter.

"I can tell you don't like each other." Julia said, and Conrart shifted breaking eye-contact with the other man so he could look at her.

"T-that's not it.." Conrart murmured causing Adalbert to chuckle darkly. "No? Well.. why don't you prove it, then."

Adalbert then pushed Conrart down so he was flat on the mattress as he towered over him, placing one knee on the bed. He reached out and grabbed Julia's hand, placing it on his cheek as he leaned down to kiss Conrart, who froze completely and shut his eyes as if he was about to be hit instead of kissed.

When their lips finally met, Adalbert made sure his wife-to-be could feel the union with her fingertips. He let go of her hand so he could grasp Conrart by his hair, making the younger man groan as he deepened their kiss.

Julia smiled as her hands began to explore, she ran them down Adalbert's side, feeling how his body was pressed against Conrart's and how Adalbert was leaning most of his weight on the younger man. She couldn't deny that this excited her, making her yearn for both men as her cheeks began to flush. The fact that they were doing this for her was exhilarating.

Adalbert's hand snaked between them to stroke both of their cocks, and Conrart let out a strangled groan, bucking his hips into the older demon. Conrart's hand reached out to hold Julia's as Adalbert kissed and bit Conrart's neck red.

Finally the older man sat up, and grabbed Conrart's hips, rolling him over and slapping the younger man's ass. "Move it- onto the bed." he commanded and Conrart obliged but his muscles felt weak as if burdened with heavy weights. He reached Julia's side and collapsed next to her, panting. She rolled immediately into his arms, her legs, supple and long wrapped around his own as she giggled into his chest, her hands stroking every inch of his tan skin.

This didn't last long before Adalbert had returned, he grabbed Conrart's ankle and dragged the younger man towards him once more.

"Listen to me." he said, towering over the young prince. "This is what's going to happen-"

Julia loved this side of Adalbert. She scooted closer to them, running her hands through Adalbert's wild hair, kissing his forehead. "You're going to do what she wants you to- in turn, I'll do whatever I wish to you."

Conrart wasn't sure if he understood, he could barely find his voice as he shivered against their hands.

"What.. do you want me to do?" he asked Julia, who leaned over his face, kissing him upside-down.

"Is it not obvious, _Lord Weller_?" she teased, taking his hand and placing it on her most sensitive area causing him to gasp and her to giggle. He locked eyes with Adalbert once more.

"And you..? What do you..?"

Adalbert grinned wickedly at Conrart, leaning close to the younger man's ear.

"While you're fucking my fiance, I'm going to be fucking you." he whispered huskily, making Conrart's head spin. "It's only fair, right?" Conrart couldn't reply, his mouth was dry as he felt Julia's hand trail down his stomach. He glanced at Julia's round face, his fingers slipping between her wet folds and knew he couldn't say no. He wanted her so badly that he would endure this and more for a chance to be with her.

"O-of course," he sighed as she kissed his cheek, "Only fair.."

What happened next was a blur of activity as he was coaxed onto his knees, Julia laid back into the mattress, being blind didn't stop her from giving him bedroom eyes that made his chest feel tight as he towered over her, running his hands down her sides and over her breasts.

He preoccupied himself with her- all of her- to ignore the movements going on behind him. He kissed Julia senseless but it couldn't distract him from the way Adalbert's hand was running down the length of his back- making his hairs stand on-end.

However, all thoughts of Adalbert finally flew out the window as he positioned himself in front of her and entered the woman he loved, sliding in easily, causing her to gasp and arch into him. It was pure bliss: her soft heat surrounded him immediately. He was so deep... her fingers tangled in his hair as he rocked with her, making her sigh, murmuring his name.

His heart was racing a mile a minute as he slowly began to draw out- getting ready to slide back in when his hips were stopped by Adalbert's hands, curling around his waist as he felt the man's..

 _Shinou help him,_ the man's cock press against his backside.

Julia must have sensed this, because her hands wrapped around his face, drawing his lips to hers once more.

" _I love you, Conrart._ " she whispered causing him to gasp, he was about to reply but Adalbert must have heard her or perhaps he just wanted to punish him, because in one swift movement he thrust entirely inside of the younger man making Conrart cry out in pain as his fingers gripped the mattress, his face pinched in agony.

When he came back to his senses he could hear Adalbert hiss, the man's hands gripped his waist with bruising force.

He wanted to beg for them to stop even though he knew it was too late for that now. The pain he was feeling made him want to cry as he took a few shaky breaths to steady himself. Conrart was 89 years old; his father had died at 89 and he wondered briefly if he would outlive the man by the end of this.

He could feel Julia wiggling beneath him, grinding her hips into his as she tried to bring him back to the matter at hand.

Conrart didn't have the luxury to think about it much, the two older demons were impatient. Adalbert began to move, making Conrart hiss and groan in pain as Julia peppered his face with kisses and murmured words of encouragement into his ears. It took several moments but finally they were moving in unison, Conrart was gently thrusting into Julia causing himself to ride the other man at the same time.

This went on for only a few, short blissful moments before Julia wrapped her long legs around Conrart's waist, drawing them closer and Adalbert bent his superior form over Conrart's back. He then began to violently fuck him, forcing the younger man fuck Julia harder. It was so intense Conrart found himself cursing, mouthing a slew of indecent words as he buried his face into her soft neck.

As their pace picked up all three of them began gasping as pleasure rocked through them, Julia reached past Conrart and ran her fingers over her Fiance's cheeks and lips, as he kissed her fingertips.

"Adalbert.. ah, ah!" She panted, as he thrust relentlessly into the brunette.

"Julia.. I'm c-close-" Conrart panted in her ear, causing her to run her nails down his back.

She could feel both of them simultaneously, Adalbert's hand on her thigh, the other on Conrart's waist- Conrart gripping her hips as his breath ghosted over her ear... Adalbert's thrusts... Her senses were being deliciously overloaded.

This was exactly what she had wanted.

Conrart finished first, murmuring in Julia's ear before crying out with his release, he would have collapsed on top of her if Adalbert hadn't grabbed his hair, pulling him backwards so that his back was flush against the older man's chest.

He then kissed Conrart passionately before growling as he released inside the younger man.

He then roughly pushed Conrart out of the way and leaned down, cupping the back of Julia's head with his hand. He used his fingers on his free hand to bring her to completion as she groaned and pressed her head back into the pillows, eyes shut with bliss.

Conrart was exhausted and overwhelmed as he laid on his side, breathing heavily. When he was satisfied with his work, Adalbert finally laid down between them. Julia easily curled around his side as Adalbert and Conrart shared an odd look that silently said, _'what now?'_

Conrart gave in.

He was too tired to feel embarrassed as he meekly scooted closer to Adalbert and copied Julia's pose, his hand reaching across the man's broad chest to entwine his fingers with hers. Adalbert smiled ruefully before burrowing both of his large hands into their hair, breathing deeply.

They laid like that for what felt like eternity, before Adalbert finally broke the silence with a kiss to Julia's head.

"My gift to you. I'm capable of compromise." He grunted as Julia's crystal laughter filled the air.

"I loved it, thank you."

Conrart felt like he'd been used until Adalbert shifted, curling a strong arm under the younger half-demon as he kissed Conrart once more. Leaning back, the man's ocean blue eyes bore into his. "Next time, I promise to be more gentle."

" _Next time?_ " Conrart scoffed, "There's... going to be a next time..?"

Julia leaned against Adalbert's back with a smile. "Mmm, only if you want there to be."

He felt Julia reach out and trace her fingers down the side of his neck.

How could he say no?

"I do." he whispered, earning a smirk from Adalbert.

"See? I am also capable of sharing. You should take back what you said." Adalbert teased Julia who giggled into his shoulder.

"I take it back, then. You're a man capable of compromise _and_ sharing."

For once, all three of them shared a smile.

* * *

 _Conrad stood on the deck of the departing ship as he watched Adalbert toss Julia's necklace to Yuuri from the cliff-side."Until next time, Demon King!" He shouted with laughter as Conrad approached his charge._

 _"Is he going to be our ally from now on?" Yuuri murmured, clutching the blue stone tightly between his fingers._

 _"I suppose."_

 _"You say that so easily Conrad, how do you know for sure?"_

 _His protector smiled warmly at him before watching the older demon disappear from view._

 _"He's a man of compromise, but only for you." Conrad said with a shrug._

 _"I'm not Julia." Yuuri felt the need to clarify and Conrad laughed._

 _"No, you're not Julia. But that man would do anything for Julia, so for her- even though she's no longer with us- he'll protect you."_

 _"Are you sure? I'm kind of worried about him kidnapping me again."_

 _Conrad placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder._

 _"He knows you belong here, so I don't think you have to worry about that anymore."_

 _Yuuri made a face._

 _"You seem to know an awful lot about Adalbert, Conrad." Yuuri complained, "Were you guys friends or what?"_

 _Conrad could only smile._


End file.
